1. Field of the Invention
A method for destratifying substantially layered quiescent bodies of water to improve natural exposure conditions and to supplement the oxygen content; the quality of the water is improved and the quiescent character of the body of water is substantially maintained through relatively inexpensive apparatus and installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems, methods and apparatus for oscillating, stirring, aerating bodies of water have been previously considered; see, for example, the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos.: GROSS, 3,109,288, Nov. 5, 1963; SMITH, 3,320,928, May 23, 1967; SARE, 3,373,821, Mar. 19, 1968; WELLS, JR., 3,521,864, July 28, 1970; MENDELSON, 3,540,222 Nov. 17, 1970.
Because of the magnitude of the problem including moving huge bodies of water, energy that must be supplied, maintenance and repair of relatively expensive noisy equipment, excessive disturbance of the body of water at the bottom where natural purification processes are disturbed and a multitude of various factors, none of the prior art proposals appear to prove practical. The general approach of the prior art has been an attempt to areate the water premised on disolving oxygen in the water by introducing air; the installation of huge or banks of compressors add another environmental factor (increased noise level) as well as the failure to take into consideration the available natural energy forces that most effectively function to afford the energy for the type of water treatment that is most practical on a massive scale.